Catalyst
by Legendary Armor
Summary: A series of short stories focusing on Akihiko and the female protagonist. final chapter - INFINITY - It wasn't over. It never would be.
1. 01 : charm

**Catalyst**

[**01**. _charm_]

* * *

_"It's in the fingertips - I caught you looking, hazing down on me."_

* * *

Hypnotic.

Eyes glowed and limbs swayed, the rhythm mesmerizing, hypnotizing. Akihiko met the Shadow's gaze head-on, unafraid, unaware of the danger - and his eyes widened as that eerie glow settled over his entire form. "Senpai?" Arisato stepped forward, reaching out a hand to him instinctively. "Senpai, are you-"

"Arisato, watch out!" Mitsuru's voice, shrill and terrified, rang through her ears just as Akihiko lunged for her, snarling and hateful. She almost tripped as she stumbled backwards to avoid him - the first punch barely missed, but the second connected squarely with her jaw - and damn, did it hurt.

She felt herself falling; she tried to catch herself, and landed heavily on her left arm. Opening her eyes, Akihiko loomed over her - somewhere behind him, Mitsuru was fighting the Shadow while Yukari rummaged through their items, trying to find something, anything she could use to end the nightmare.

"Senpai, please..." She held her naginata, but was completely unwilling to use it. She wouldn't even consider it. He leaned down, roughly picking her up by the collar with both his hands; her weapon clattered to the floor. The wall of Tartarus was cold, too cold as he slammed her into it savagely. His eyes glowed with something otherworldly, something completely unlike himself. He let go with one hand, and she could only close her eyes as he drew back to punch her again.

But the blow never came. Akihiko's entire body jerked, and his grip on her collar slackened so much she fell to the ground ungracefully, rubbing her swelling, purple jaw as she looked up in wonder. Another light had settled over him; what was that Yukari had thrown at him? Powder? The glow in his eyes faded, until he was just Akihiko again. Confused, disoriented Akihiko.

The sounds of battle behind him came to an end; Mitsuru had destroyed the Shadow, alone. She stayed back with Yukari a moment, giving Akihiko some distance as he looked at Arisato, stricken, realization hitting him like a train as his raised fist dropped like a rock. He didn't see the traces of her blood on his glove, though he'd surely notice later. She stood and dusted off her skirt as if all was well, as if nothing was wrong, but her shirt was rumpled and the ugly, purple bruise on her face was plain for all to see, a tiny trail of blood falling from a cut on her lip.

Something sick roiled in his stomach, a guilt and shame so dark he wanted to vomit. "Arisato, I... I..."

She just smiled at him, understanding and not at all angry. "It's all right, Senpai." Footsteps echoed loudly through the hall as Yukari ran towards her, Evoker at her throat and a healing spell on hand. Arisato's red eyes smiled at him, unjudging, as sweet as ever.

But as she turned and walked away, all he could do was hate himself.

* * *

[end]

[next ; **02.** _jealousy_]


	2. 02 : jealousy

**Catalyst**

[**02.** _jealousy_]

* * *

_"You can fool yourself, I promise it will help."_

* * *

It wasn't a big deal, he thought.

Spending some free time chatting with Arisato and grabbing some ramen didn't seem unnatural, or odd. She was leading their little squad, after all, and had proven herself surprisingly capable - not to mention easy to get along with. Who cared if they were friends?

But the _second_ she approached him, the _moment_ she opened her mouth to speak, multiple gazes were turned on her. Unfriendly, envious pairs of eyes... She ignored them, if she even noticed at all. It made him all at once proud of her, and angry at the hordes of unrelenting sheep that felt they had some stake on him. Yet he pushed that feeling aside, forgot about it completely as they left the school together, talking about nothing important and just enjoying one another's company.

However, it was not the last time it would happen.

How hard was it to get some peace? Glaring at Arisato in the hallways was one thing, but being openly hostile towards her and blocking the way into a restaurant was another. An irritation was growing in him, making him uncomfortable. Akihiko wasn't an angry person, and he hated the reaction these women - no, girls! - provoked from him without even meaning to. But as they walked into Hagakure together, Arisato pretended it never happened, like she always did.

A strange feeling wound itself around inside of him; his attention, his free time wasn't some kind of shallow competition to her. She really did think he was interesting. She really did care about him. And she certainly watched out for him in Tartarus, had saved his life any number of times. Was there even a shred of selfishness in her? Could any of those girls, whose names he didn't even know, say anything even close to that?

Unaware of his thoughts, she smiled and laughed at something silly she'd said, asked him what he thought.

His lips turned up in a grin almost on a reflex as he replied, glancing at their food as it was placed in front of them. A small thrill of anxiety ran through his stomach as a stray thought crossed his mind, remembering words she'd said to him in the past. Was he crazy? Was he imagining things? What was he even thinking about this for? But some of the things she'd said, all the time they'd spent in each other's company...

_Junpei? We're just friends. ...Don't get the wrong idea, Senpai!_

Of course it was easy for her to ignore the glares, the hostility, the insane amounts of envy.

_You're charming..._

After all... it seemed she only had eyes for him.

Or maybe he was just crazy. No, that was it. He pushed his thoughts far away, like he always did when he was troubled. He ignored the tension in his chest, the uncomfortable feelings he didn't think he could acknowledge. He couldn't even put a name to them, yet. When had this happened? When had her very presence started to set him on edge?

She ate her ramen, happy and oblivious to the turmoil he did his best to conceal. But as she looked back at him to speak, he had the oddest suspicion she knew what he was thinking; something in those ruby red eyes, the way her lips frowned just a little in concern.

God! No wonder those girls hate her so much, he thought. She was amazing. Of course they were jealous. He finished his meal in deep thought, wondering at the anxiety eating away inside of him.

It had been a long time since someone could hurt him as much as she did.

* * *

[end]

[next ; **03.**_ fire_]


	3. 03 : fire

**Catalyst**

Thank you for the reviews, everyone. Makes my day and definitely makes it easier to keep writing. You guys are the best. :)

* * *

[**03**. _fire_]

* * *

_"Waking up... good morning to you, my dear. I'm waking up, enduring my biggest fears, love."_

* * *

It had all been going well. Too well, perhaps.

Tartarus had opened new floors, and there was almost no hesitation in anyone to keep pushing further. With new floors came new and more powerful Shadows, but none of them had any doubt about their ability to watch one another's backs, and with Akihiko finally joining them, why _wouldn't_ their confidence take on new heights?

Arisato's naginata glimmered dangerously as she cut through another monster, Fuuka's voice silent as she concentrated, attempting to find the weaknesses, the strengths, the dangers of the enemies they faced. An arrow from Yukari struck through a creature's mask, and it vanished just as another swiveled to focus on Akihiko, who was already injured, until an ice spell knocked it across the halls, Mitsuru following up with a flourish from her weapon.

He'd waved his injuries off as nothing, swearing he'd be fine - it would surely only be another moment before the coast was clear. He didn't want to distract them from their purpose, he said - his healing could wait. Mitsuru hadn't been pleased, but she still remained quiet about it, providing backup for Yukari now; he knew he'd hear about it later, be lectured on rejoining the fights too soon.

At that very moment, one of the last creatures turned, its sight locked onto the boxer... a magus Shadow. Its long fingers wiggled dangerously as it lunged, a spell blazing towards him just as Fuuka shouted that the monsters had powerful heat spells. Shit! He was done for, damn his pride, he was _done for_, it was _over_-!

Until a small, but powerful body slammed into his own.

He skidded across the floor as Arisato tackled him out of the way. She hadn't been hurt like he had - he would have been touched if his mind hadn't suddenly gone into panicked overdrive. Flames had consumed the girl's body for a moment, and he didn't even hear himself screaming in horror as he saw the blaze envelope her, saw her clothes burning and skin starting to blister, oh _God_, not _again_, not _her_, _NOT LIKE THIS_, if he could only-

She had crumpled to the ground, but quickly staggered to her feet as both Yukari and Mitsuru frantically summoned their Personas to heal her. Arisato gave one quick glance to Akihiko to make sure he was fine before she turned and lunged right back into the fight, cutting the magus that had harmed her in half, paying no mind to her burnt clothes and skin, now only slightly reddened from the attack.

He stumbled to his feet awkwardly, moving behind her to provide backup for the last few Shadows - what the _hell_ was wrong with him? One of his first nights back on the field, and the leader had almost died to save his ass? He knew they'd be going back after the next few moments - everyone would be too on edge after this. He tried to act his part, keep up the pace.

But Akihiko knew he wouldn't sleep that night... his dreams would be consumed in nightmares of Arisato burning alive...

Like Miki had, all those years ago.

* * *

[end]

[next ; **04**. _hotel_]


	4. 04 : hotel

**Catalyst**

[**04.** _hotel_]

* * *

_"I'll get you dreaming, and lusting, and burning, and praying for more of this ecstasy."  


* * *

_

Steam curled around him as he stretched languidly, letting the hot water wash away the soaps and oils, softly scented to perfection. Beads of moisture ran down his pale skin, along the curves of his finely toned muscles as he turned the water off and reached for a towel. Tonight was the night. Tonight, she'd be his.

Stepping out of the shower, he wrapped the towel loosely around his waist, and breathed deeply. Something in the back of his mind nagged at him, screamed at him, but it was distant and vague. He pushed the small tremor of anxiety away; it was _not_ the time or place to be flustered.

As he entered the room, the plush carpet warm on his feet, he saw her there, sitting on the edge of a loveseat. Why did she look confused? Why did she look scared? Maybe she was just nervous... He walked to her at an easy pace, a lopsided grin on his face that he couldn't seem to be rid of.

"It's _your_ turn," he whispered. His hand stroked her hair softly as he said it, but as he met her eyes, he began to falter. Something in him changed, and reality came crashing around him as she suddenly spoke, her voice barely audible as she looked at him, at everything he was showing, before quickly glancing away.

"Akihiko-senpai... it's an enemy trap."

Suddenly, too suddenly, the spell over him was broken. It hit him full force exactly how he looked, exactly how much he _wasn't_ wearing, exactly how he'd spoken and even just looked over her, ready to... ready to...

He'd never dressed so quickly in his life. Fuuka's voice ringing through their heads only encouraged him in his endeavor to forget it had ever happened. He stammered to Arisato, asking her to keep what had happened to herself, dismissing it as nothing and apologizing. Yet as they left the room, as they regrouped with the others, as they finished their mission that night...

Part of him wished something could have happened.

And that night, while he was alone and exhausted in his room, shielded from eyes by the walls and the darkness, he thought of her, thought of what could have come of the situation. He couldn't take his mind off of it, couldn't stop... fantasizing... those red eyes clouded with pleasure, her body underneath his, those soft lips whispering his name...

It was a long time before he fell asleep.

* * *

[end]

[next ;** 05.** _park_]


	5. 05 : park

**Catalyst**

[**05.** _park_]

* * *

_"Yeah, feed the rain, 'cause without your love, my life... ain't nothing but this carnival of rust."

* * *

_

Last night had been incredible.

Akihiko held her in his arms as they simply laid there, intertwined in the blankets. Sunlight filtered in through the windows; it was a quiet Sunday, and thank God they didn't have school this morning. He didn't think the end of the world could have convinced him to let her out of his embrace.

She was still asleep, but he was more than content to stay like that, holding her and relishing the moment. Eventually, though, her eyes fluttered open, and she smiled warmly at him as he ran a hand through her hair. She blushed a little, realizing they were still unclothed and remembering what they'd done just hours before.

Akihiko laughed quietly, kissing her as he tried not to blush as well. It was all so sweet, he thought, so sappy. He'd never have thought he'd be like this, but he certainly didn't mind it at all; very much the opposite, in fact. He brought her closer, held her firmly against him, never wanting the hug to end. But after a moment, she chuckled, and his face burned as he realized why.

"I-it, um! It happens sometimes, in the morning. I'm sure you... being next to me without any clothes on, uh. You know. Made it... worse."

Her lips covered his, stopping him mid-ramble. "It's okay, Aki." A shy smile spread on her face, and she looked at his chest, unable to meet his eyes. "I... would like to, again... If you want?"

She didn't have to ask twice.

It seemed like hours before they finally got out of bed. Arisato stretched and yawned as she reached for her clothes, rumpled and strewn across the floor. Akihiko had to make a conscious effort to actually get dressed as well, instead of just watching her. "Do you... want to do something today?"

"Definitely." She slipped her shoes on, the backs not even over her feet. "Did you have anything in mind?"

"Well, ah... maybe... take a walk, around the shrine area." It seemed romantic enough, he thought. And just walking and talking with her in a peaceful area seemed pretty appealing anyway.

To his delight, she smiled and replied, "That sounds great! I'll just go shower and get changed really fast."

Not long after, they left the dorm, hand in hand. The shrine was quiet and deserted; Arisato moved closer to him, gazing at nothing in particular in the clear skies. He watched her like that, smiling to himself, and couldn't help but steal a kiss...

...or three.

* * *

[end]

[next ; **06.** _burden_]


	6. 06 : burden

**Catalyst**

[**06.** _burden_]

* * *

_"Can you forgive me? I never knew the pain you carried, deep inside of you."

* * *

_

A smile went a hell of a long way for her.

Akihiko knew that Arisato's charisma had taken her a long way in life - not that she wasn't intelligent, or brave, because she certainly put the general population to shame, at least in his eyes. But the girl's smooth voice, her easy smiles, her willingness to help others with problems anyone else would think silly and frivolous - it had made her quite a number of friends, some of them certainly a bit strange.

Something in him wanted to be jealous of how she helped others, the way she'd helped him, but he knew he had nothing to be envious of; his relationship with her wasn't something anyone else could even come close to. On the flip side, he'd started to wonder. To worry. Arisato always helped others, certainly; it seemed like a day didn't go by that she wasn't listening to personal stories and offering advice.

But what about_ her_?

He'd told her that he was always going to be there for her, that any time she had a problem she could share it with him. But something in his heart nagged at him; he wondered if she would at all. It seemed she wasn't used to sharing such problems... it seemed she was used to taking on monumental burdens all by herself. He had a suspicion that she preferred it that way. Did she feel obligated to be everyone's crutch?

When he mentioned it to her, she'd become quiet, but then gave him one of those signature smiles and said she was fine. He accepted the answer... but didn't completely buy it. Was she trying to protect him, too? Frustration bubbled inside his thoughts; he'd decided he would go to her that night, in her own room, and talk to her about it once more.

It was well past dark by the time he'd returned to the dorm; he'd trained half the day away, and then spent a long time eating at Hagakure, thinking of the encounter he was planning. The boards creaked quietly as he made his way up the staircase, nodding to Junpei as he passed by. As he came to the third floor hallway, he looked to her door, and saw no light coming from underneath the cracks.

Was she already asleep? He walked closer to the door, quietly, hoping not to wake her. And as he drew closer, he stopped. What was that noise?

Was Arisato... _crying_?

Guilt coiled in his stomach as he heard her quiet, almost inaudible sobs. She was so, so strong for everyone, yet he hadn't seen how much she was hurting until now. He was supposed to be better for her. He _would_ be, starting tonight.

He turned the knob, and quietly walked into the dark room, closing the door behind him. Without a word, he sat next to her on her bed, and took her gently into his arms. She didn't ask how he'd known, or why he was there; she accepted it, and held to him tightly, almost like she was afraid he'd disappear.

"It's okay. You don't have to... you don't have to pretend in front of me."

She held him tighter, shaking softly. Her face was wet with tears - he stroked her hair, gently. They stayed that way, late into the night, and he listened to all the things she'd lost, all the things she kept inside. A dull horror settled in on his mind as he realized that nobody had ever heard this from her, that nobody had ever eased her pain. She'd carried it alone, all this time.

Placing a kiss on her forehead, he reminded her that he'd always be by her side.

* * *

[end]

[next ; **07.** _protect_]


	7. 07 : protect

**Catalyst

* * *

**

Thanks again for all of the reviews :) I love it when you guys tell me your favorite parts, haha!**  
**

[**07.** _protect_]

* * *

_"I would die for you. I've been dying just to feel you by my side, to know that you're mine."

* * *

_

So much blood.

Shinji had lost so much blood. It had been everywhere. Later that night, despite his own resolution to keep pressing forward, Akihiko felt his heart closing, growing colder, more afraid, somewhere behind all of that bravado. How many times now had this happened? How many people had he lost, right in front of his eyes?

He _refused_ to let it happen to her.

It was becoming an obsession. It started as something quiet, gnawing at the edges of his mind, but as they ventured deeper into Tartarus, as they fought fiercer enemies, it became worse, and worse, and _worse_. It consumed him, and it took all of his senses to resist the urge to recklessly dive in front of her any time something even _looked _in her direction.

And then Junpei got shot as well. He didn't die, sure - but the fact remained that if Chidori hadn't intervened, he would be dead. Maybe Akihiko wasn't particularly close to the junior, but they were still comrades, and it just added one more tic to his list of failures. Every time he looked at Arisato now, every time she smiled at him, there was a tremor of fear, deep inside his mind.

If he lost her, he'd lose himself.

It was in the higher levels of Tartarus that he got his chance to play hero. A Shadow had its sights set on them, and scythes of wind ripped through the hallways towards Arisato, who was already having trouble trying to stand. It was now or never. Without a moment's hesitation, without a thought to himself, he shoved her out of the way and took the brunt of the attack. Pain shot through him like fire, and he almost dropped to his knees; the effort to stay standing after that was enormous. Arisato had taken the second to launch one last attack and finish the creature off with Yukari, and then turned towards Akihiko, concern and... _fear?_ ...overflowing from her eyes.

"Aki, I..."

He smiled at her through the pain, happy he'd saved her life... he was at peace even knowing he _could_, knowing he hadn't failed her like he'd failed everyone else. "You don't have to say anything." He stood on shaking knees, and the group went to work, healing both him and Arisato to press on. As the others moved forward, he stayed back with her a moment, and leaned down to quickly whisper in her ear.

"Tonight... just let me hold you. Please..."

She smiled at him, and it was all the answer that he needed.

* * *

[end]

[next ; **08.** _time_]


	8. 08 : time

**Catalyst**

[**08.** _time_]

* * *

_"I'm falling even more in love with you..."

* * *

_

Every second, every moment was priceless to him.

Anything was becoming an excuse to see her, to spend more time with her, to drown himself in her presence completely. Was he pathetic? He didn't know, didn't care. Every time he saw her smile, felt her kiss him, he was intoxicated. She was like the missing piece of a puzzle; he felt like he was finally whole, for the first time in what felt like forever.

It was another regular day (at least, for them) when she caught up to him in the hallways after school, asking him out to Hagakure. Truth to tell, he wasn't the least bit hungry. But without hesitation, he agreed, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Anything to spend time with her was more than fine in his book, after all.

She leaned into Akihiko as she ate and talked, his bowl still untouched. Something in her voice, in her laughter always put his mind at ease, and he found himself smiling ear to ear, the worries of school, of Tartarus, of even Nyx falling somewhere far away in his head, his fears of losing her put at rest while they sat together like this. It was when he was alone that his fear tried creeping past all of his determination - but beside her, he felt like his will grew stronger, and he had no reason to doubt himself.

They stayed so late talking, as if time was nothing, that his food had grown cold; but he finally began to eat, the conversation still steady and full of laughter even as the moon began to show in the sky. This was perfect; this was heaven for him. He wouldn't let Nyx, or anyone else steal that away. Yet, even with that sobering thought suddenly lingering there, he couldn't help but feel at ease like this.

In the middle of one of her sentences, he leaned over to give her a warm kiss. She laughed a little, and asked almost teasingly, "What was that for?"

He squeezed her hand, nothing but sincerity in his expression.

"I just realized, I'm the luckiest guy alive when I'm with you."

* * *

[end]

[next ; **09.** _holiday_]


	9. 09 : holiday

**Catalyst**

[**09.** _holiday_]

* * *

_"One more medicated, peaceful moment..."

* * *

_

_-Are you free tonight? I'll come get you after school.-_

Had he been too assumptive? Anxiety roiled in his veins as he awaited her reply, though he had no reason to be nervous. His phone vibrated, and his cheeks flushed just a little as he read her response - _-Of course! I'll be waiting~ :)-_. He touched the box in his coat pocket, distracted and daydreaming.

He wanted to run to her room as soon as the final bell of the day had rung, but he did his best to keep his composure, strolling in like nothing was out of the ordinary - almost immediately, every pair of eyes belonging to anything remotely female was on him, admiring whispers and squeals erupting around the room. Glancing at Arisato's eyes, he looked away for a moment, his nerves getting the better of him. "L-let's get going."

She grinned and took his hand, all those eyes suddenly far less excited and ten times more jealous.

Initially, he meant for the trip to the mall to be a surprise, but he realized it was likely pretty obvious where they were headed; she didn't ask, just chatted with him as usual. When they walked closer to the court, though, she was smiling like never before. "Wow, this is impressive. The Paulownia Mall looks pretty fancy with all this stuff up." He risked a glance over to her, and she cocked her head playfully.

"It does, huh?"

He threaded his fingers through hers, a slight flush rising again on his face. "Today's a special day, after all..." He felt his guts twisting, the small box in his pocket like a hot weight against his clothes, and suddenly wanted to change the subject; thinking about it made him want to ruin the surprise, but it wasn't time. Not just yet. "Hey, look, there are decorations over there, too. Let's go see."

It was just a few moments that they spent walking around, admiring the sights together, but it almost felt like hours to him, hyped as he was about the present burning a hole in his pocket. Anxiety spiking through him again, cheeks growing warm, he asked her to sit beside him, his hand in his coat.

"I-I... I have a present for you."

He almost shoved the small, delicate music box into her hands, clearly embarrassed and hoping to hell and back that she'd like it. "I-I've never had to pick out something like this before... So..." His eyes were looking everywhere but at her, his hands wringing themselves into circles, until he finally seemed to run out of steam, his words stringing together quickly as he tried regaining his composure. He promised her he'd give her a small gift every year to put in the box, to cherish forever. The words felt like lava on his tongue, as unsure as he was, but...

Her laughter broke him out of his nervous reverie. "It's beautiful, Aki... I'll always cherish it." She kissed him, and then reached into her pocket. "I got you something too! But, I guess it's not as nice... I'm sorry." She pulled a small bundle from her coat, and he took it gently, smiling as he unwrapped it - sweet fries. Homemade sweet fries, his favorite, with a little bow on top and a sticky note with a smiley face and heart drawn onto it in glittery red gel pen. A smile lit his face, stealing away most of his anxieties.

"They look delicious! Let's eat together!" His cheeks warmed again, as if they were on auto-pilot, and he held one of the fries up to her lips, his hands shaking only a little. "Open your mouth..." Amusement and surprise broke out in the form of a smile on her face, and she complied without hesitation. They laughed about it for a moment, and it wasn't long after that he spoke more words that he'd kept deep inside - about how Christmas never meant anything before now, but this year, he'd gotten the best gift of all.

But more than anything, his promise held the most weight of all. His vow to give her a gift every year to put in the music box wasn't just a promise to her - it was a promise to himself, as well. To protect her. To love her.

To never, ever fail her.

* * *

[end]

[next ; **10.** _memory_]


	10. 10 : memory

**Catalyst**

[**10.** _memory_]

* * *

_"All of my endings are waiting to begin."

* * *

_

She reached towards Nyx, rising above them all, and he felt his heart tearing itself in two. She was facing Death... alone. A deep, horrifying dread wrenched itself around his mind, too shocked to even comprehend the possibilities. He watched her go, and it was Miki and Shinji and Junpei and all his other failures all over again; he was _helpless_, he was worse than useless.

The next few moments were a blur... that he wouldn't even remember.

School was normal, it was boring, but it was still perfect with Arisato at his side when the day was over. She laughed with him, she took interest in his hobbies. Sometimes, he felt strange around her, off balance, like he was missing something, but he chalked it up to his first (and hopefully only, he smiled to himself) relationship with a girl.

Sometimes, he could swear he saw a deep, unending sadness in her eyes, but she always assured him she was fine. Sometimes, she looked beyond tired, and seemed to stare off into space for no reason. It was just too much studying, she would say with a tiny smile, and he worried too much. He took her word for it, and tried not to fret.

The days flew by, and time was nothing to him anymore. He'd go to college next year; he had a scholarship lined up, an amazing relationship, a bright future. He had no reason to worry about anything. Maybe in a few years, when he finished school, he could ask her to be his wife... These thoughts made him blush, and he felt like a girl when he considered it, almost silly for thinking and concerning himself with it. He reassured himself that it was fine, that it didn't matter.

After all, what else was there to really agonize about?

Graduation Day came faster than he or anyone else expected, but it wasn't really a bad thing. He lounged in his seat in the vast auditorium, content with the world, while Mitsuru Kirijo gave her speech on the podium, every inch the heir to her corporation.

But that feeling slowly began to crumble.

Something was off, he felt, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He twisted in his chair, his nerves tingling, a bead of sweat sliding down his face. What was this uneasiness? He felt the gears turning in his head, like there was something just outside of his thoughts he was having trouble trying to remember. Suddenly, Mitsuru stumbled in her speech. Mitsuru Kirijo never lost her train of thought like that.

And then it hit him.

**_Arisato._**

His feet pounded against the floor on his way to the roof, astonishment in his mind. How could he have forgotten? How could he _ever_ forget the years of bloodshed, of sacrifice, of terror? What Arisato had risked for them all? How could he forget just how much he loved her?

How could he forget he would _die_ for her?

He threw open the door to the roof, and saw her there, as though she was waiting for him, and then it didn't even matter. They were truly going to be together again, he thought, for the first time since January, since the fall of Death itself.

He swore he would never forget a single moment of his time with her again.

* * *

[end]

[next ; **11.** _fade_]


	11. 11 : fade

**Catalyst**

Thank you so much for the reviews, you guys! I hope you're all at least a little familiar with the events that happen in The Answer portion of FES, as that is what the final chapter will be based heavily on. If you're not, check my profile :) I promise a little surprise, so stay tuned!

* * *

[**11.** _fade_]

* * *

_"Has no one told you she's not breathing?"

* * *

_

"But everyone remembers now..."

Even as he said it, the girl in his arms seemed to relax, as though she was finally at ease; her eyes closed, almost like she was falling asleep in his arms. He caressed her cheek gently, and whispered, so quietly,

"Starting now... we'll never be apart."

Their time alone had been brief, but as the others finally reached them and crowded around, exuberant smiles on all of their faces, he could only laugh. "Come on, let's go celebrate. What do you say?" Arisato said nothing; just stayed there, quiet and with her eyes closed, like she hadn't heard him at all. He laughed again, and ran his fingers through her hair, resisting the urge to kiss her in front of everyone. "Come on, this is no time for sleeping."

"Senpai's right! We kicked some ass, and now it's time to party like hell!" Yukari elbowed Junpei in the ribs, but it didn't seem to much damper his enthusiasm.

But Arisato still didn't respond.

Akihiko shook her, slightly, gently, feeling guilty for waking her up. She had seemed so, so tired the last few months, and he couldn't blame her for wanting to catch a nap, but this was unlike her, to say the least. "...Come on, wake up, please?" A cold, heavy dread starting worming itself around in his stomach, but he pushed it aside. "Arisato? Wake up." He spared a glance at the others, and all trace of a smile was gone from each and every expression, replaced with a dawning sense of worry.

"Perhaps she's just exhausted?" Mitsuru hazarded quietly. "Let's get her to the hospital."

Akihiko picked her up in his arms, and marched with her like that right out of Gekkoukan. She felt light, too light. Her breathing had slowed, but he still remembered the infinite sadness in those beautiful, ruby eyes when he held her just moments ago.

When they finally reached the hospital, they stayed for a while; the doctors said it seemed she was just exhausted, and they could take her home in the morning, most likely. They left, almost dragging Akihiko from the room. He didn't sleep that night - how could he? So of course he was awake when Mitsuru got the phone call the next morning, right before noon. She had never woken up, Mitsuru told him softly. She never would.

Her sleep was anything but temporary. Arisato was - gone.

Forever. Just like that.

_She's... dead? oh god, she's -  
_

_thiscan'tbehappening - anything but - no, no NO -  
_

**_oh god._**

A wave of hysteria and rage was the last thing he remembered before blacking out, before wishing more than anything that he could see her smile again, just one last time.

* * *

[end]

[next ; **12.** **.**_**FINALE.** - infinity_]


	12. 12 :  infinity

**Catalyst**

[**12. .FINALE.** - _infinity_]

* * *

_"Maybe this time, we can leave our broken world behind. We'll be together again - all just a dream in the end."

* * *

_

When he saw her strung up on that door, a statue held by fine, barbed wires, he felt no more anger, no more sorrow. In his mind, there was only a sense of relief, of finality. It wasn't over. She was here, and he would go back to his life, but by God, it wasn't over.

The others seemed surprised by his seeming lack of emotion, even after the loops in time were over. He went about his business as if nothing had changed, as if nothing in his life had ever gone wrong.

As if he'd never loved her.

They had no idea of the wheels that were turning in his head when he saw her that last time, in all her final glory. To everyone, he was just distant, workaholic Akihiko. College went by in a blur. Further hitting everyone's blind side, he started aiming for detective work. It came easily to him, after all. Righting wrongs and solving cases, bringing justice down to those who deserved it.

He figured she would be proud.

As a detective, he did his job well, seemed consumed by it, dedicated to it. He astonished those around him with his affinity and talent for the work. And he did it all with endless apathy.

As if he was just waiting for something.

It had only been a handful of years when he was walking down the rougher streets of the island, on another investigation. He knew this was dangerous. He knew this area could spell trouble in the dead of night. His partner, a younger woman fresh from the academy, almost ached nervousness. It was dark, and they both knew the streets were anything but deserted. The criminals around here were all suspects in a recent triple homicide, and several duos like Akihiko's had been dispatched on night watches.

It was with practiced motions that an older man stepped quietly from the shadows with three of his friends, pointing their firearms at Akihiko and his partner.

It was with a cold efficiency that they all pulled the triggers.

Akihiko was no stranger to sacrifice, no stranger to his place in the world. He was long since sick of failures, sick of others dying in his place. He knew his fate. He wouldn't run from it. He would more than welcome it. Shoving his partner to the ground behind him, he swiftly drew his own revolver like it was second nature, pulled the trigger four times in rapid succession like it was nothing, like he'd been killing men this way for all his life.

The offenders all dropped to the ground. He turned and offered a smile, devoid of mirth, to his partner who stared at him now with wide eyes - stared at the bullet holes in his neck, in his legs, in horror. He still wore that smile when he crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

He still wore that smile when he died, moments later.

More than anything in those years, Akihiko's one and only wish was to be with her, forever. To protect everyone. To at least partially shield her from the desires of humankind, forever clawing at her, trying to break her soul, her very essence. As his blood pooled around his body in the darkness, as his life drifted away, he knew that Heaven was not his destination.

His only place was by her side.

It seemed so cold, suddenly, and he opened his eyes slowly. There she was again, the same as she'd been those years ago on the door, silent and sad. He rose towards her, higher and higher, until his hand brushed lightly against that cheek, over the stone of her skin. He felt a change steadily taking hold of his form, but he was not afraid. This was what he'd always wanted.

Hand still on her cheek, he pressed his lips to hers one more time, just like he had so long ago, just as his own skin began to harden, as the wires holding her aloft crept out and twined around his figure, binding him to her. Was that a faint smile he saw? He placed his other hand on her waist, and touched his head to hers as the change took him completely.

This was his Heaven. This was his infinity. With the last of his strength, he whispered to her still form,

_"Starting now... we'll never be apart."

* * *

_

**[-END-]**


End file.
